This invention relates to swim fins, and more particularly, to a quick-release device associated with the foot retaining strap on a swim fin.
Recent years have seen an explosion in a variety of recreational fields including swimming with the use of snorkels and/or scuba gear. Typically swimmers indulging in such endeavors utilize swim fins for increased and more effortless propulsion through the water. As every such swimmer knows, swim fins are a substantial advantage while in the water and swimming, but because of their bulk and unwieldyness, are cumbersome when the swimmer is entering or exiting the water or attempting to move out on land.
Thus, the swimmer will normally attempt to place the swim fin on his foot or remove it at or about the time of entry or exit into the water so as to avoid mobility difficulties caused by the bulk and unwieldyness of the fin. This procedure, however, has been less than satisfactory because of the securing means normally employed in connection with swim fins for holding the same on a swimmer's foot. Typically, such means are in the form of a strap extending across the opening of a foot receiving cavity in the fin to engage the heel of the swimmer and hold the foot in the cavity. Because the losing of a fin while swimming is to be avoided, such straps are normally placed under a fair amount of tension which makes it difficult to place the foot in the fin or remove the foot from the fin. As a result, it is almost as much bother for a swimmer to put on or take off a fin as it is to attempt to enter or exit the water or move about on dry land while wearing the fin.